Season 6 of Breaking Bad
by missineichen
Summary: Walt may be history, but the consequences of his actions are just beginning...
1. Ep 1 Parting Gift

**Ep. 1 Parting Gift**

Last Season, on AMC's Breaking Bad… Hank discovers Walt's secret, and winds up buried in the desert. Jesse is taken prisoner, forced to churn Heisenberg Blue for his captors. Walter orders a new dust filter for his Hoover Max Extract Pressure Pro model 60, only to reappear one year later in an effort to avenge Hank's death, and bid his family farewell. Walter dies alone, poetically so, by a bullet from his own machine gun.

This Season, we set the scene in two separate time zones: In 2012, following Hank's death, and in 2013, following Walter's death.

* * *

**2013**

Jesse tore out of the White Supremacist compound, far away from his dead captors, screaming hysterically and punching the dashboard till his knuckles bled. Mr White, ever the architect of his life and Master of his Universe. Once condemning him to slavery and certain death, he'd taken a bullet for Jesse and saved his life. Mr White. He was simultaneously Jesse's greatest foe, and only family.

Stopping by a gas station, Jesse hurried to the bathroom, taking a piss, and long hungry gulps of tap water. Then he went into the gas station and slipped a cylinder tube of candy into his pocket.

"What can I do for you?" the counter guy yawned.

Jesse pressed the rounded end of the tube against the inside of his jacket pockets, making it look like the barrel of a gun. He nodded towards his pocket.

The counter guy's eyes widened, "Whoa, wh-what's that?"

"I think you know what it is," Jesse said menacingly.

The man opened the cash register, lifting his hands in surrender. "Take it, take all of it."

Jesse stuffed his pockets with cash, hurried to his car, and filled it with gas. Throwing the stolen cash into the front seat, he sped off.

* * *

**2012**

"You stupid bitch!" Walt spat. Skyler's eyes glazed over and her heart tightened, as she realised what Walt was doing. Saving her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have no right to discuss anything about what I do! What the hell do you know about it anyway? Nothing! I built this, nobody else, me alone!"

Skyler nodded, "You're right, you're right."

"You mark my words Skyler, tow the line or you will wind up just like Hank," Walt growled.

"Walt, tell me what happened. Where is Hank? Please, we need to know," Skyler pleaded. Marie stood up, her heart racing. Walt shuddered, struggling to control his tears.

"You're never going to see Hank again. He crossed me! You think about that. Family or no, you let that sink in."

At that, Marie clapped her hand over her mouth, collapsing onto the couch in agony. Flynn reached over, cradling her in his arms.

"Walt, I just want Holly back. Please Walt, just come home," Skyler wept.

"I've still got things left to do," Walt choked out.

Snapping his cell phone in half, he allowed himself to collapse into sobs, his grief stricken heavy breathing fogging up his spectacles. This phone call was his parting gift to Skyler: An alibi of innocence.

Skyler held the phone out in front of her, desolate and hollow. Taking it from her, an agent directed her to a chair. He sat beside her, placing a glass of water on the table.

"Have a seat, Ma'am. I cannot begin to imagine how traumatising this must be for you."

On the couch, Marie wept and shuddered in Flynn's arms. He held her tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. How did it get to this? How could it be that his beloved Uncle Hank had been slain at the hands of his adored father? Agents paced frantically about the house, speaking in hushed urgent tones.

"Have a few sips of water, Ma'am. We don't want you getting dehydrated," he coaxed. Skyler sipped nervously, feeling all eyes in the room upon her.

"My daughter," she croaked. "Holly…"

"Ma'am, believe me, we are doing everything in our power to find your daughter," the agent reassured, pulling out a notebook from his pocket.

"She's so young, she's just a baby, she's only 18 months. Please…" Skyler whispered.

"I know Ma'am. And we will find her, we will scour every inch of this country to find your husband, and bring your daughter home." Skyler nodded gratefully.

"But in order to do that, we need you to reveal everything, and I mean _everything _you know about your husband's criminal activities." Skyler's eyes widened in panic.

"Ma'am, there's no need to be alarmed. We're not seeking to hang you out to dry. We just need your assistance if we're to find your husband, and hence your child."

"I think I might need a lawyer," Skyler croaked. At that, Marie's head snapped up, and she stared at her sister incredulously.

"A lawyer?! You think you need a lawyer?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" she screeched. She scrambled towards Skyler, throwing herself at her sister.

"Aunt Mare! Stop!" Flynn cried.

"You fucking bitch! Your daughter's missing and all you can think about is covering your ass?!" Marie screamed.

"Marie! Marie! Stop it! Get off me!" Skyler yelped, as a hailstorm of bitch slaps rained down upon her.

"Auntie Mare! Don't! Stop! Stop!" Flynn cried, scrambling for his crutches.

An agent prised Marie off Skyler. Marie screamed and kicked and wept, struggling against the Agent's vice grip.

"She knows everything Walt did! Everything! You interrogate her! You interrogate the shit out of her, because she knows!" Marie shrieked.

"Calm down, Ma'am. I need you to calm down. Stop fighting me!" the agent insisted. Finally, Marie stopped struggling, and went limp, her legs dragging against the floor, as she collapsed into tears.

"She knew he was dealing even before Hank got shot," Marie sobbed, as the agent eased her onto the couch.

"Mom, please! Tell me what's going on! What's happening?!" Flynn sobbed.

"Sweetheart, listen to me," Skyler walked towards her son. Marie stood up abruptly, blocking Flynn.

"You stay the hell away from him, you lying two-faced bitch," Marie spat.

"Marie," Skyler whispered.

"I mean it! You've been hiding his money, lying for him, covering for him! That bullshit Gambling story? That was _your _invention! You're an accessory to murder, that's what you fucking are!" Marie yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Marie, please…" Skyler said helplessly.

"Aunt Mare, what do you mean Gambling story? W-What's going on? Why won't anyone tell me anything?!" Flynn yelled.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to escort you home, okay?" an agent told Marie.

"I'm not leaving Flynn! Not here with the likes of her," Marie argued.

"You're going to have to, Ma'am. Your nephew is her son. Rest assured, we'll look after him, he'll come to no harm," the agent emphasised. "You need to leave, I must insist."

Marie turned to Flynn, pulling him into a tight hug. "You be good, okay? You be good. If you're ever scared or confused, you call me. You hear?!"

"Okay, Aunt Mare," Flynn nodded.

Marie followed the agent out of the White residence, leaving Skyler and Flynn to their own devices. The agent handed Skyler a tissue, which she promptly blew her nose into.

"Ma'am, I know you're frightened, but I assure you, everything you tell me about your husband's activities will go a long way to finding your child."

Skyler shook her head vigorously. "I've already told you everything I know."

"Your sister seems to think otherwise. If you could fill me in on this Gambling story, that would be very helpful."

"I need a lawyer, please." Skyler insisted, panicked.

"Mom, what's wrong with you? Why can't you just talk, so they can find Holly?!" Flynn yelled.

Skyler turned to Flynn desperately, "Flynn, honey, I'm doing the best I can, please understand-"

"No you're not! That's… That's bullshit! You're bullshit! You're not even saying everything you know! All you do is lie!" Flynn roared, standing up, fumbling for his crutches. An agent blocked his way.

"Son, calm down. I need you to calm down," the agent warned.

"Where'd dad take Holly?! Just tell them everything you know, mom! Please!" Flynn cried, collapsing back onto the couch.

"I've told you everything that's relevant to finding her," Skyler whispered.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that? You tell us everything you know, and we'll decide what information is relevant. How about that? Will you do that for your daughter?"

Skyler remained mute, her lips pursed in a tight line. Blinking back tears, she wrung her hands and fiddled with her wedding ring anxiously.

"Ma'am, if I may, your sister seems to think you knew more than you're letting on," the agent prompted.

"I need a lawyer, let me call a lawyer, it's my-my legal right," Skyler cried shrilly. Another agent stepped in, placing a firm hand on his colleague's shoulder.

"Tony, enough. Let her call a lawyer. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this right. You don't want her later calling you out for not respecting her Fifth Amendment rights," he whispered loudly. The agent stood up, eyeing Skyler coldly.

"Alright, Ma'am. We'll end the interview for now, and continue the search for your daughter. We'll get in touch the moment we learn of anything regarding her disappearance. You take care, now."


	2. Ep 2 The Littlest Heisenberg

**Ep. 2 The Littlest Heisenberg**

Previously, on AMC's Breaking Bad... Jesse robs a gas station, upon his first taste of freedom. Skyler pleads with police for Holly's safe return. Walter gifts Skyler with an alibi of innocence. Marie lashes out at Skyler for her lies and deceit. Officers leave the White residence suspicious of Skyler's fervent demands for a lawyer.

* * *

**2012**

The fire fighters congregated around the little box tv, snacking on pizza and sipping on Pepsi, as they watched the late night news. A picture of a bald man in gold wire glasses came to view. Next to him, was the image of a wheat-blonde blue-eyed toddler.

"Jesus. Can you imagine? A high school teacher cooking meth?"

"Tell me about it. That asshole taught my kid chemistry."

"Seriously? That's shit-scary, bro."

"I even had a parent-teacher interview with him, would you believe?"

"No kidding!"

"He didn't strike me as the criminal-type. Looked real uptight and bookish, actually. Y'know, apparently, according to him, my kid doesn't apply herself and has no aptitude in chemistry."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't take it personally. I, for one, wouldn't trust a meth-head's judgment."

"Quiet down, lads. I'm trying to listen, here. Turn it up, would you?"

_"A nationwide manhunt begins for the whereabouts of methamphetamine Kingpin Walter White, better known by his pseudonym, Heisenberg. At approximately 2:15 pm this afternoon, Walter White attacked his wife with a knife."_

_"When his son notified the police, he kidnapped his 18 month old daughter, Holly White; and fled the house. This incident follows the disappearance of Senior Drug Enforcement Agents Henry Schrader and Steven Gomez. Authorities have expressed the likelihood that they may have been murdered by Walter White."_

_"As of this morning, Authorities have confirmed that Walter White is responsible for the manufacture of over $175 million worth of methamphetamines over the course of two years, the murder of Gustavo Fring, the blowing up of a nursing home and the murder of 10 prison inmates. More details on how Authorities arrived at this conclusion shall be released shortly."_

"Guys, guys, look outside," a rookie firefighter said.

"Not now, kid, we're watching this," the Lieutenant muttered.

"The lights on one of the fire engines are on," the rookie pointed out.

"Well go deal with it, son." The Lieutenant grumbled.

The rookie walked outside and opened the door of the flashing fire engine. He heard the soft whines of a child, and to his shock, he saw a frightened toddler strapped to the seat, with a name and address taped to her shirt.

His jaw dropped when he saw the name. _Holly White. _Heisenberg's infant daughter! With shaky hands, he unbuckled the child, and she proceeded to wail. He rushed her into the fire department, and his colleagues, hearing Holly's cries, snapped their heads around, staring at him in shock.

"It-It's H-Holly White, the k-kidnapped kid on the news," the rookie stuttered. The Lieutenant glanced at the photo of the child on the television screen, then back at Holly.

"Good God, it's her. Call the police. Now!" the Lieutenant ordered. "We need to get this place surrounded. Her father could still be in the vicinity! One of you, go now!"

A firefighter ran to call the police. The Lieutenant turned to Holly. "The child, bring her here. Is she hurt?"

"No sir, she looks fine, she's just upset," the young firefighter replied, passing the screaming child to the Lieutenant, who looked her over quickly.

"She looks fine, but I'll have the hospital confirm that. Call her mother, and tell her she'll see her child at the University of New Mexico Hospital."

Cradling the crying child in his arms, the Lieutenant cleared his throat, holding a microphone against his mouth.

"May I have everyone's attention, please. We have in our custody, the kidnapped child Holly White, daughter of wanted fugitive, Walter White." The Fire Department burst into panicked chatter.

"Now, please. I need you all to stay calm. Everyone is to stay inside this building. You are not to leave here under any circumstances till the police arrive. Walter White is a very dangerous man, a mass murderer, to be sure. I don't want any of you ending up as a casualty of his criminal ways."

...

Skyler and Flynn stayed up all night, waiting desperately for a call.

"Is dad gonna hurt Holly?" Flynn whimpered. Skyler stared at Flynn, shocked and shaken by his question.

"Flynn, look at me. Look at me. No. I promise you, your father would never hurt your sister, he-"

"How do you know? How do you know he won't?!" Flynn interrupted.

"Because he loves us, he loves all of us. We're his family," Skyler emphasised.

"Uncle Hank's family! And look what he did?! He killed him! He killed Uncle Hank!" Flynn shrieked.

"Sweetheart, honey, I know you're scared," Skyler whispered, completely at a loss as to how to comfort her son. At that very moment, the phone rang, making Flynn and Skyler jump out of their skins. She picked up the receiver with shaky hands.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs White?"

"Speaking."

"This is the Albuquerque Fire Department. We found your daughter."

"You found her? Oh thank God, is she okay? How is she?" Skyler choked out.

"They've got Holly?! Is she okay?!" Flynn demanded anxiously.

"Hang on, Flynn," Skyler said.

"She's fine, Ma'am. We've had the police take her to the University of New Mexico Hospital for a check-up, but we're confident she's in good health."

"Oh God, thank you, thank you," Skyler burst into grateful tears, turning to Flynn. "Flynn, honey, they've got Holly, she's fine, she's perfectly fine!"

Flynn dropped his face into his hands, relief flooding through him.

"Ma'am, your daughter will be discharged from the hospital soon."

"Okay. Christ, I can't- I can't thank you enough, I'm on my way," Skyler breathed, hanging up. "Flynn, get in the car."

...

As Skyler and Flynn hurried along the hospital corridors, they were stunned at the crowd of heavily armed police officers surrounding baby Holly. Even before they stepped through the door of the consultation room, they could hear little Holly's inconsolable crying.

"Holly, Holly! It's okay, baby, mommy's here, Flynn's here!" Skyler yelled, pushing through the crowd of Agents. She lifted the screaming Holly into her arms, weeping with relief.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's okay! You're alright now, your brother's here," Skyler choked out, cradling her distraught toddler.

"Hi Holly! Hi! It's me, Flynn! Don't cry, don'y cry Holly, it's okay!" Flynn soothed, planting kisses in Holly's hair.

"I'm Dr. Rhinestone, the physician who examined your daughter," a woman greeted.

"Hi, thank you for looking after her. She's okay, right? She looks okay," Skyler breathed.

"Yes, you needn't be alarmed. I'm happy to report Holly is completely healthy and unharmed. Just very bewildered and frightened. Nurse Garcia will go through the discharge papers with you, then you're free to go."

"Thank you, thank you doctor, so much," Skyler exhaled, rocking Holly back and forth. "Shhhh, Shhhh, sweetheart, you're okay now."

…

Grandma Alma placed a hot steaming mug of cocoa and marshmallows in front of her grandson. "Now, I know how your mama used to serve you up all kinds of Americano treats. I believe hot chocolate was one of your favourites?" she smiled.

Brock ignored her, staring vacantly at the television screen. It was him. That face, that man, Brock could never forget the bald man in the gold-wire glasses. Brock felt his heartbeat quicken.

_"This evening at 9:35 pm, the Albuquerque Fire Department found kidnapped daughter of methamphetamine kingpin Walter White, strapped in the front seat of a fire engine." _

Alma glanced worriedly at her grandson. "Are you quite alright, nieto? You look pale, tense… Are you thinking about your mama again?" Alma asked quietly. Wordlessly, Brock pointed a single index finger at the television screen.

"That man? Oh that man, they call him Heisenberg. He's a gringo- the _only _gringo the Cartel fears," Alma explained. Brock nodded wordlessly, staring fixedly at the menacing face onscreen. Alma took her grandson's hands in hers.

"My sweet beautiful boy, I know you miss your mama. I miss her too, more than you could ever know. Her memory plagues me, and I suspect it will till the end of my days. But nieto, it will not do to sit here in silence brooding your life away. You must eat, you must sleep," Alma coaxed. Brock remained unresponsive.

_"Distraught but unharmed, Holly White was rushed to the New Mexico University Hospital for treatment. As of 10 pm tonight, she has been reunited with her mother and brother, in good health."_

Alma blinked back tears. "Sweetheart, it kills me to see you this way. Your life must go on, your mama would've wanted that, she loved you so much." Slipping her hand under Brock's chin, Alma gently directed her grandson's gaze towards her. "Speak to me, sweetheart, please."

"Mama knew him," Brock said quietly.

"Knew who, nieto? Who?" Alma asked, searching Brock's vacant eyes. Brock pointed at the television.

_"The search continues for Walter White and the two DEA Agents he admitted to murdering, over a tapped phone call to his wife. Authorities have revealed that during__ a thorough search of the homes of both missing DEA Agents, a hidden copy of a confession video tape was found in the house of Agent Henry Shrader. This tape, recorded by White's former associate, Jesse Pinkman, reveals the full extent of Walter White's crimes."_

"Mos Dios… Your mother knew Heisenberg?" Alma asked shakily.

Brock stared vacantly into space, withdrawing quickly back within himself. Memories of his mother clouded his mind. He could still hear the bang of the gun, the pattering of the assailant's feet. He could see his mother lying on the floor, glassy-eyed and still, a pool of red blossoming at his feet. He could still feel the sticky warmth of her blood beneath his hands, and smell its sour metallic, as he wept into her shirt. Alma grasped Brock by the shoulders, shaking him gently.

"Brock, sweetheart, stay with me. Did your mother know Heisenberg?" she repeated. Brock nodded once. Alma clapped her hands over her mouth, her face blanching.

"Mr. White is a very bad man," Brock whispered.


	3. Ep 3 Lily of the Valley

**Ep. 3 Lily of the Valley**

Previously, on AMC's Breaking Bad… To the immense relief of Skyler and her son, Holly White finds her way back home with the help of the local fire department. Meanwhile, we find out Brock is now being raised by his grandmother, after Todd murdered his mother Andrea.

* * *

**2012**

Marie sat by the phone, waves of panic coursing through her. She stared at the tv screen numbly, as images of her beloved husband and baby niece flashed before her eyes. Suddenly the phone rang. Her heartbeat quickened. Had they found Hank? Dead? Murdered? Or was it Holly? Was Holly okay?

"Hello?" she croaked.

"Marie, it's me, please. Please don't hang up. I just… I just need to let you know, they've found Holly," Skyler hurried.

"They found Holly? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Marie demanded nervously.

"They found her, Marie. She's completely okay. She's at home with Flynn and I." Skyler reassured. "Walt left her at a fire station."

Marie closed her eyes, relief flooding through her. That was half of her worries gone. Holly was safe. Now all she needed to worry about was Hank.

"Get her on the phone, I need to hear she's okay," Marie whispered.

"Okay, okay Marie," Skyler obliged. Skyler held the phone up to Holly, and Marie's heart melted at the sounds of her niece's baby-babble.

"Oh Holly, it's so good to hear your voice again! How are you? How is my favourite baby girl?" Marie cooed, shaking with relief. "Can you get your big brother on the phone? Skyler? Get Flynn on the line."

"Marie, I-I am so sorry," Skyler struggled.

"Did I ask to speak to you?" Marie snapped.

"Just please, Marie, please hear me out…" Skyler struggled.

"Look here. I'm grateful, so grateful that Holly's okay. You know I love her to pieces, but Skyler. _This. _Whatever this is, whoever you are, I just… I don't know you anymore, and nor do I want to. As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist in my life anymore."

"Marie," Skyler whispered. "Please, I love you…"

"No, don't. Don't start. Don't you fucking dare. You made your bed the moment you chose to defend that son of a bitch, so you go lie in it."

"I never knew, I swear I never knew that he was capable of- of hurting Hank, Marie. You have to believe me, the guilt I feel, I cannot even begin to-" Skyler whispered.

"I need to speak to Flynn. Get him on the phone," Marie interrupted. Skyler silently obliged.

"Hi Aunt Mare…"

"Flynn, sweetheart, how are you holding up?" Marie asked gently.

"Dunno," Flynn muttered.

"Baby, talk to me. What's going through your mind?" Marie pressed.

"Just… things. I'm really happy Holly's back, but… but what about uncle Hank? W-Why can't they find him? A-And why would my dad… I thought- I thought family's family, and you're meant to love your family, that's what dad always taught me, so why he gotta kill Uncle Hank?" Flynn struggled, his voice rising with confused panic.

"Flynn, sweetheart. We don't know that. We don't know that he's… we don't know Uncle Hank is… Until the police find him, until they find him, there's always hope he's still alive. You hear me? We can't lose hope, okay, Flynn?" Marie insisted, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

Flynn remained silent, knowing better. His father had refused to reply when he asked if Uncle Hank was dead. That could've only meant one thing.

"How's your mom? She doing okay?" Marie asked.

"Mom's okay, I guess." Flynn shrugged sadly.

Skyler felt her heart catch in her throat. Her sister had asked about her, asked if she was okay. Touched by the gesture, Skyler, still clutching Holly, slid down against the wall, dissolving into sobs.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Skyler whispered to herself over and over. Holly squirmed in her mother's arms, confused by her mother's weeping.

"Mom? Mom? What's wrong? Aunt Mare, she's crying, like crying heaps all of a sudden," Flynn said, alarmed.

"Mom, should… Should I take Holly? Mom?" Flynn asked. Marie closed her eyes, sighing deeply. It was obvious Skyler was in over her head with the kids.

"Flynn, honey. Tell your mother I'll be there in ten."

…

As the truck drove on, whisking Walter off the face of the planet, he sat alone in the suffocating dark of the rounded container, with his knees pulled up against his chest. His legs were cramping, and his whole body ached, as he was thrown about the vehicle like the human cargo he was.

With miles between Albuquerque and his destination, Walter wondered how he'd gotten from harmless penniless school teacher to this… this monster he barely recognized. He reflected upon his darkest act yet. The poisoning of an innocent child…

…

Walter grounded the berries into a fine pulp. Feeding it into a juice box, he sealed the opened foil with a touch of glue, and waited for it to dry. Holding the finished product up to his nose, he inspected it for signs of tampering. Knowing his meticulousness, there were none. Pocketing the poison, he drove to Saul's.

"Have you got the child's class schedule ready?" he demanded.

"What do you want with the kid, anyway?" Saul enquired.

"Never you mind," Walter replied, holding his hand out. "Now, Saul, I won't ask again. Have you got the schedule?"

Saul handed it over reluctantly. "Whatever you've got planned, I don't go in for offing little kids, just so you know."

Walter glared at Saul, his icy pale eyes penetrating. "Do I look like the kind of person who would hurt, let alone kill a child?"

Saul laughed nervously, "Well, sending people off to Belize has been a course of action that's worked very well for you in the past, but okay! So that's not the plan this time, great!"

Walter pocketed the class schedule, strolling out of Saul's office. He drove to Brock's school, waiting in his car till he was certain the car park was deserted. Stalking into the school, he hurried along the corridors towards Brock's classroom.

Searching frantically through the pile of labelled school bags, he chanced upon one labelled 'Brock Cantillo'. Unzipping it, he pulled out Brock's lunchbox, furtively adding his sinister parcel to the meal. Replacing the bag carefully on the hanger, Walter scurried away.

Credits: At the 2013 Comic-Con, Vince Gilligan explained that Walt sneaked into Brock's school, swapping his juice box for one that was poisoned with Lily of the Valley berries. In episode 4x13 "Face Off", when Walt busts into Saul's office, Francesca is seen shredding school schedules, most likely Brock's.


	4. Ep 4 Ghosts of Lovers Past

**Ep. 4 Ghosts of Lovers Past**

Previously, on AMC's Breaking Bad... How Walt poisoned young Brock was brought to light, and Marie makes clear her continuing affections for the White family. Well, her niece and nephew, at least.

* * *

**2013**

Jesse pulled up into the driveway of his house at the break of dawn. Getting out of his car, exhausted and traumatised, he dropped to his knees, throwing up all over his lawn. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he stood up shakily, making his way to his front door.

To his shock, the door swung open, and a young Hispanic mother and her child stood before him. His eyes brimmed instantly with tears. They reminded him so much of Andrea and Brock. He wondered what ever happened to that kid ever since those Nazi bastards shot his mother?

"Sir, can I help you?" the girl asked. "Do you need me to call an ambulance? I saw you uh… puke on my lawn."

Jesse scratched the back of his head. "Yo lady, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"_Your _house? What are you talking about?" she laughed nervously. "This_ is_ my house."

Jesse stared at her blankly, failing to compute. The girl, suddenly alarmed, turned to her son. "Go back inside, Carlos. Go to your room."

"Sir, I'm not sure why you think you live here… but I suspect I know," she began.

"What are you high, or something?" Jesse whispered. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"The government seized this house. They said it was bought with drug money. When they finished investigating it, they sold it to the highest bidder at a third of its value."

Horrified, Jesse stumbled backwards, renewed waves of nausea coursing through him. He doubled over in pain. Alarmed, the girl took him gently by the arm.

"Whoa, Whoa, steady on. You need a glass of water, or something? You look really pale."

"No, I'm fine," Jesse croaked. Jesus, his house wasn't even his anymore. What the fuck else could would Mr. White take from him? The son of a bitch had ruined his life!

"I take it you're the kid the Feds hauled this house from?" she asked.

"That's the gist of it," Jesse muttered bitterly.

"Y'know I'd never be able to afford a home for my kid, if it weren't for this whole illegal money thing. No one else wanted to buy some drug-lord hideout, so it was a total steal."

"_Steal _is fucking right! You stole my house! I paid for it, every motherfucking cent of it, from my blood, sweat and tears! And now I come home from 6 fucked up months of hell, and I find some random bitch holed up in my house," Jesse seethed. The girl tensed up, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Hey listen, we're not gonna have any problems here, are we? I don't want to have to call the cops on you."

Jesse threw his hands up in the air. "Don't sweat it, lady. It's yours, all yours."

Turning on his heel, the now homeless Jesse climbed into his car and began driving to nowhere in particular.

* * *

**2012**

Cradling Holly against her, Skyler peered out of the drawn curtains, tensing at the crowd of reporters standing outside her door.

"Look at them, hovering like flies to a corpse," she muttered darkly.

"Are you listening to me?! I said I can drive to school myself!" Flynn yelled.

"I will be driving you today. That is the end of this discussion," Skyler said flatly.

"Why you gotta always treat me like a useless brainless baby?!"

"I'm not treating you like a baby. I simply cannot have you driving when there's reporters camped outside our house. It's not safe, they could distract you. You could wind up in an accident."

"Uncle Hank would've let me drive! He doesn't treat me like a stupid little kid!" Flynn snapped. Skyler's face fell, and she blinked back tears.

"I-I'm… sorry, mom. I didn't mean to say Uncle Hank's name. Don't, don't cry mom," Flynn apologised. Skyler hurriedly dabbed her eyes.

"I'm fine Flynn, don't apologise. We're allowed to… No, scratch that, we _should _talk about your uncle Hank. It's what you do when you love somebody," Skyler lamented.

Flynn peered out the window, suddenly feeling very anxious about the bustling crowd of strangers outside his door. "Mom, I guess, if you really want to, I'll let you drive me… but only this once," he conceded.

Skyler looked sadly at her son, "Sweetheart, I know you're scared-"

"I'm not scared," Flynn said defensively.

"Okay, okay, honey. Just, when we go out, keep your head down, okay? Stay silent. Whatever you do, don't answer any of their questions," Skyler instructed. Flynn nodded, gulping nervously.

"Okay, here goes. Stay calm, Flynn," Skyler said, opening the door.

In an instant, a flurry of flashlights fired off. Microphones were shoved in Skyler's face, and she was bombarded with questions. Terrified, Holly began to scream hysterically. Skyler shielded Holly's face with her hand.

_"Didn't you question how your husband, a teacher without insurance, afforded his cancer treatment?"_

_"What about buying a carwash? You must've wondered where all that cash came from!"_

_"Are you aware of where Mr White keeps his money? Does he launder it? Through the carwash you manage, perhaps?"_

_"Did you honestly believe Walter's claims of a psychiatric Fugue state during his disappearance?"_

_"And what about you, son? Did you ever suspect your parents' criminal activities?" _

"Don't you dare! You leave my son out of this!" Skyler hissed, blocking Flynn protectively.

_"Mrs White, since you're so keen to be the point of contact here, tell us. Your image as an ignorant housewife. Is that all a front?" _

...

The Assembly Hall was filled with urgent fervent chatter. Flynn could hear it, even before he opened the door. It pissed the hell out of him, all this gossip. The second he stepped into the hall, everyone fell into awkward silence. The silence was so deafening, Flynn could hear his crutches tapping against the floor as he walked.

"Junior, come on in," Principal Carmen Molina spoke gently.

"Don't call me that! Don't ever call me that! I'm Flynn! Flynn!" he yelled.

"Okay Flynn, I'm sorry. We're all really glad you could make it to school today, I can only imagine how difficult things have been for you lately, given what's… transpired."

"Ohh you mean how my dad's a murderer drug dealer, and how my mom lied, and how he killed my Uncle Hank?!" Flynn shouted. "There, I said it! Everybody happy now?!"

The students stared at their hands, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. "Flynn, you don't know that… The police haven't found your uncle. In all possibility, he's still alive," Principal Molina offered.

Flynn laughed cynically. "You think Uncle Hank tries to arrest dad, then dad lets him live? Are you stupid or what?!" Flynn shrieked.

Scanning the crowd, Flynn took a seat beside his best friend Louis. Louis slipped his hand in Flynn's giving it a reassuring squeeze. The principal took a deep shuddering breath, holding the microphone up to her mouth.

"Well, here we are, Albuquerque Secondary School, once again, caught in the midst of extreme tragedy. Through mutual support we overcame the horrors of the Wayfarer 515 plane crash, and today once more, we shall overcome the horrors of the present. Right now, we congregate to gather our thoughts, take stock and most importantly, stay safe."

"Walter White was one of this school's finest, most well regarded teachers. I'm sure he taught a great number of you, and I'm sure many of you admired him. This makes it all the more traumatic to find out that the Walter White we knew doesn't exist."

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, the Walter White we all thought we knew, is a myth. The kind, helpful, honourable man he once seemed to be, is no longer. And in his place, is a dangerous unrepentant mass-murderer, a methamphetamine manufacturer, a fugitive on the run."

"Now, I must warn you all. Should he ever contact you, you mustn't breathe a word to him. You must contact the police immediately. Be aware that there is a possibility he might turn up at this school, and if he does, it is your civic duty to turn him in."

"If you think you feel betrayed by this man, spare a thought for your fellow student, Flynn White. Now, I expect you to show him the upmost kindness and understanding, given the trials and tribulations his family experience."

"Chemistry classes will be undertaken by substitute teacher Ms Farrago, so you must all turn up for class, as per usual. Remember, stay alert, stay safe, and contact the police whenever you're in doubt. Understood? Alright, students, you're all dismissed."


	5. Ep 5 In Sister We Trust

**Ep. 5 In Sister We Trust**

Previously, on AMC's Breaking Bad... Jesse is turned out of his own house, after it was seized and sold by the Feds, to a single mother. Skyler and Flynn become unwilling objects of the media's white hot glare. Albuquerque High warns its students to be on the lookout for Flynn's fugitive father.

* * *

**2013**

Jesse glanced at the cash he'd stolen from the gas station. Hardly enough for 2 weeks rent. It was a far cry from his days cooking with Mr White. Mr White… the son of a bitch had probably kicked the bucket by now, just as well. Even so, it was a strange thought, Mr White being dead.

It seemed to Jesse as if the bald bastard was invincible. That the cancer had made him stronger, cleverer, more cunning, more lucky. If Jesse didn't know any better, the only cancer Mr White ever seemed to have, was a cancer of the soul.

As Jesse pulled out of the driveway of his former home, now owned by a single mother and her young child, he caught a glimpse of the boy, nose pressed against the window sill, waving him goodbye. Thoughts of little motherless Brock came flooding into his mind once more, and it was all he could do but scream and punch the dashboard, only he didn't, he just waved at the kid, and drove on.

Jesse had nowhere to go, it was all like Déjà vu. These days, there were really only two people who would welcome his presence, and it was a toss-up between them. Badger or Skinny. Jesse couldn't decide between the two, and so he flipped a coin. The value of a coin toss: That much he had learnt from Mr White.

…

A frumpy middle-aged woman stood in the kitchen scrutinising a rack of lamb baking in the oven. The doorbell rang. Sighing irritably, she called out to her son.

"Peter, would you get that please? I'm busy with dinner!" she yelled.

Ignoring his mother, Skinny Pete leaned forward on the couch, firing his gun at the zombies running towards him. "Die motherfuckers, die! 'Rage', awesomest game ever!"

The doorbell rang again. This time more persistently. "Peter, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times!"

"Alright, Ma! Keep your panties on!" Skinny Pete whined.

"Now, don't you speak to me that way, young man, or I'll throw you out of this house! Mind, I'm doing you an extravagant favour, here! Fancy a 29 year old man still living with his mother!"

Skinny Pete paused the game, sighing theatrically. Slinking to the door, he opened it moodily. His jaw dropped when he saw who stood on his doorstep.

"Jesse?! No way!" he gasped.

"Didn't know if you still lived here. Still mooching off your mama, dawg?" Jesse smiled.

"You know it! Imma take what I can get, yo!" Skinny Pete grinned. He looked Jesse up and down, letting out a low whistle. "Damn Dawg, you look like shit!"

Jesse shrugged sadly. "Been a rough year, bro."

"I feel ya. Feds been having a major meth crack down ever since Heisenberg kicked it last night. They found him dead in some Nazi meth lab," Skinny Pete recounted.

Jesse felt his heartbeat quicken. So it was official, Mr White was dead. Skinny Pete punched his friend lightly in the arm.

"So uh… what's the deal yo? Last I heard you was cooking some of that tight Heisenberg Blue!"

Jesse shrugged forlornly, "Sure."

Skinny Pete nodded vigorously, slapping Jesse on the arm. "Alright, Jesse! Moving on up in the world!"

"If you can call cooking meth moving on up in the world," Jesse muttered dejectedly.

Skinny Pete frowned, perplexed. "You alright bro? You sound all sad and shit. And uh… no offence, but if you're cooking that sweet blue, you should be rolling in it. Why you dressed like some homeless dude?"

"It's a long story," Jesse sighed.

"I got time, brother!" Skinny Pete enthused, pointing at Jesse's face. "Oh and what's that on yo face? Some scars and shit? You been fighting, dawg? Going all gansta-shit on me?"

Feeling beyond exhausted and in dire need of a bed, Jesse kicked the dirt in frustration. "Yo Bitch! You gonna grill me all night, or you gonna let me in?!"

"Oh um… see, my Ma-" Skinny Pete hesitated.

"Peter! Who is that at the door? It's not one of your scoundrel criminal friends, again, is it?!" Skinny Pete's mother yelled.

"Relax, Ma! It's no one!" Skinny Pete whined.

"I swear to God, Peter, if it's one of those godforsaken Badger or Pinkman assholes, you're out of here! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Alright Ma! Chill the hell out!" Skinny Pete yelled.

"Look dawg, I'd love to help a brother out, but I don't got no money. Ever since you gone selling that Sky without me, I got nothing. Ma says I gotta be good if I wanna crash with her," Skinny Pete apologised.

Jesse shrugged, walking away. "Whatevs, Skinny. Don't sweat it."

"Hey, don't you got all that money from selling Sky? Can't you like, rent a place, or something?!"

"It's gone, spent it all. Fast cars, hard drugs, easy women. Y'know the drill," Jesse lied half-heartedly.

Skinny Pete's face lit up. "Aww man, I miss that shit! That's the way to live, dawg!" he chimed wistfully.

Jesse shook his head. "It's not. If you ever got money to spare, go to College or whatever. Get a trade."

Skinny Pete scratched his head. "What's different, bro? You changed. Got all… serious, depressed and shit."

Jesse saluted his friend. "Life, I guess. Well, see you around, Skinny."

* * *

**2012**

Marie stepped into the DEA office, thin, pale and sleep-deprived. Keeping her hand in her pocket, she kept a closed fist around her purple rock. She squeezed it so tightly, its rough edges cut into the palm of her hand, but she didn't care. It was a piece of Hank. The only piece of him she had left.

_"Jesus Christ, Marie! How many times do I have to tell you, it's a mineral! And not just any mineral, Marie. This one here's an Amethyst. Got it for ya cuz I know how ape-shit you go for purple stuff." _

"Marie? Lovely to see you," Tim Roberts, an ashy-haired African American DEA agent greeted.

"Oh Hi. Hi Tim," Marie said vaguely, squeezing the amethyst tightly.

"How… How are you holding up these days, Marie?" Tim asked cautiously.

"Fine. Fine, I guess," Marie muttered.

"Can I just say that your husband Hank is a very dear friend of ours, and we are doing absolutely everything we can to find him. We've dropped all other matters. Finding Hank and Steven is our absolute number one priority," Tim said gently.

"Right, that's- that's good, excellent," Marie said distractedly.

"Can I get you some tea? Coffee? Offer you a seat?" Tim asked.

"Fine, sure. I'm actually… I'm not here to chit-chat."

"Oh?"

Marie took a deep breath. "I have information relevant to this investigation."

Tim placed one hand on Marie's back, directing her into his office. Shutting this door, he turned to Marie. "You have information pertaining to… what exactly?"

"My sister's involvement in Walter White's criminal activities," Marie announced. "She launders his money."


End file.
